


cas has a phone

by bellaaanovak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s09e18 Meta Fiction, Fluff, M/M, Pop Culture, Spoilers, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1480591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaaanovak/pseuds/bellaaanovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no real spoilers in the actual work, not really, but if you haven't seen the second half of season 9 don't read this.</p><p>Now that Castiel has a cellphone and can send/receive pictures, /and/ Metatron zapped a bunch of knowledge into his head, Dean decides to test how much he knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cas has a phone

**Author's Note:**

> there are images! they're small so even if you're on your phone you'd probably still be able to see them. i'm so so sorry if you can't see all of the picture for some reason, but what goes with the pictures is enough for you to get what's going on.

DEAN

Hey, Cas

 

Cas

hello dean

 

DEAN

How’re you doin

 

Cas

i have started leading the angels who want to rebel against metatron. how are you doing

 

DEAN

Oh, well, good luck with that… I’m alright

 

Cas

why did you do it

 

DEAN

Cas…

 

Cas

i mean it why did you get the mark of cain? you didnt even tell me

 

DEAN

I didn’t think I needed to. Abaddon has to die

 

Cas

I wish you didn’t do that

 

DEAN

Can we talk about something else?

 

Cas

sure. Like what?

 

DEAN

So, you understand pop culture refs now, huh??

 

Cas

yes. Metatron gave me all the knowledge of all books and movies he has consumed over the past two millennia

 

DEAN

Yikes. That sounds like a lot

 

Cas

it is.

 

DEAN

I kinda enjoyed you when you had absolutely no clue what was going on

 

Cas

You enjoyed me?

 

DEAN

Enjoy

 

Cas

…

 

DEAN

Sorry.

 

Cas

It’s OK. :-)

 

DEAN

Hey, you used a smiley face

 

Cas

i am aware. i smiled, therefore i used a “smiley face”

 

DEAN

…can I test your knowledge of pop culture?

 

Cas

if you want.

 

DEAN

No cheating!

 

Cas

i wouldn’t cheat, dean.

 

DEAN

Alright, well, uh… fill in the blank.

 

Cas

Scotty

 

DEAN

Good! Ok, here’s another one

 

Cas

that is a trick question. harrison ford plays both indiana jones and han solo

 

DEAN

Awesome, Cas. Another one.

 

Cas

Johnny. who wouldn’t know that

 

DEAN

Uh, you, pal. At least a week ago you wouldn’t have known that. Here’s another fill-in-the-blank

 

Cas

peace. freedom. strength.

 

DEAN

Aaaand what’s it from?

 

Cas

it is the motto of the government of oceania in george orwell’s novel 1984

 

DEAN

Yeah, Big Brother is watching all of us. Okay, what book is this quote from??

 

Cas

the great gatsby by f. scott fitzgerald

 

DEAN

Damn, Cas. I’m impressed. Um… one more, okay?

 

Cas

OK :-)

 

DEAN

 

Cas

…

 

Cas

I know.

 

DEAN

Wait, you know or you know what it’s from and you’re using that???

 

Cas

both?

 

DEAN

Jesus.

 

DEAN

Okay, so, what’s it from, huh?

 

Cas

star wars episode 5

 

DEAN

Jesus Christ, Cas, of all the movies and books and plays in the world where someone has said that, you decide to use the version from my favorite movie. You are awesome, and yeah, you’re right

 

Cas

Dean?

 

DEAN

Yeah buddy?

 

Cas

**Author's Note:**

> Although most of it is stated and most of it is very common, some people might not know what they are. The things Dean quizzes Cas on are as follows:
> 
> "Beam me up, Scotty" is from Star Trek.
> 
> Harrison Ford does indeed play Indiana Jones and Han Solo, from Indiana Jones and Star Wars.
> 
> "Here's Johnny!" is a quote from the movie adaptation of Stephen King's horror novel "The Shining".
> 
> The slogans "War is peace, freedom is slavery, ignorance is strength" are from George Orwell's novel 1984 and, as Cas answers, are the mottoes of the government of the fictional country Oceania.
> 
> The quote "There are only the pursued, the pursuing, the busy, and the tired." is from F. Scott Fitzgerald's novel "The Great Gatsby".
> 
> The "I love you." "I know." thing is in Star Wars V. Princess Leia tells Han Solo she loves him, and he responds with "I know".
> 
> Thank you so so much for reading if you did :-)


End file.
